States Of Undress
by TwistedSky
Summary: Three times Michael and Nikita met in various states of undress, and one time they took advantage of the situation.Inspired by the lovely forensicduck.


Three times Mikita met in various states of undress, and one time they took advantage of such nakedness. Random, and not in chronological order. I disclaim! Inspired by forensicduck. I took liberties with some of the specifics of how Division and its missions work.

XXXX

It was not awkward at all.

Nikita and Michael had gone on a mission together, just the two of them, and they were kind of supposed to be . . . well, a couple.

It was a bit nerve-wracking.

Nikita wasn't nervous about the actual operation though, it was being with Michael that was difficult. She cared deeply for him, but he'd insisted that nothing would happen between them.

He'd said he wasn't going to get too attached to her. She wanted to make him regret those words, or somehow take them back because she was falling for him. _Hard._

They'd completed the operation earlier in the day, but they weren't flying back to Division until the next day, so they were continuing to share the little house they'd rented.

Nikita didn't have the mission to distract her anymore, so all she could think about was Michael.

She tried to stop thinking about how all she wanted to do when she was around him was kiss him, and, well, a lot more than that actually. She wanted him, _badly_.

So she did what any reasonable woman would do at three a.m. when she couldn't stop thinking about a guy: she took a cold shower.

Okay, so maybe that was generally more of a male response, but it worked. Kind of.

It would have been fine, really, except she'd forgotten a towel when she'd gotten up to take her shower. So now she was cold and naked.

Nikita sighed. Lovely, just so damn lovely.

She listened at the door to the bathroom. She didn't hear any noises that would indicate that Michael happened to be awake, so she opened the door and snuck out, looking from side to side quickly. She sighed with relief and turned around a corner to the bedroom she was sleeping in, turning around briefly to make sure that Michael wasn't behind her.

In the meantime she bumped into him.

She fell on top of the body she hit. "Michael?"

"You're naked. And wet," were the only words that came to mind, and somehow bypassed his verbal filter.

Upon realizing what he'd just said, Nikita laughed.

Nikita's laugh shocked him back into his mind. "Why are you naked and wet in the hallway at 3 a.m.?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Because, strangely enough, Michael was pretty naked himself.

"But I'm not wet. Well, I wasn't until you fell on top of me." Michael said accusingly.

Nikita laughed at that.

Moments later Nikita regretted laughing. Kind of. Okay, she didn't really. She found great pleasure in the fact that she could feel his attraction for her. He'd spent so long telling her that he didn't feel anything for her, and that they were nothing other than fellow Division employees.

He was a liar, and she could _feel_ it.

Michael cleared his throat unnecessarily, "Sometimes I sleepwalk."

Nikita looked into his eyes, "Interesting. But that doesn't explain your nakedness."

Michael tried to think completely unattractive thoughts. About anything other than the naked woman lying on top of him. "I sleep in the nude."

"Huh." Nikita realized she should probably stop tormenting Michael so she smirked and lifted herself off of him. "I was showering, and I forgot clothes. I'll see you later."

Michael simply watched her go and sighed. He was going to need a cold shower of his own.

XXXX

Amanda smiled at her handiwork. Perfect. This test would hopefully go off without a hitch, and she could focus on dealing with people she knew had questionable loyalties instead of having to worry about people whom she already knew were loyal to Division.

Percy had his doubts about Michael and Nikita's 'relationship' and Amanda was supposed to administer the test Percy had suggested.

Amanda was highly annoyed, because it wasn't exactly a very good idea for a test anyway. After all, when a man saw an attractive female it was natural for certain . . . things to happen.

But it was what Percy wanted, so Amanda would do it.

She turned away from Nikita and rolled her eyes. She waited.

She heard a knock at the door. She turned back towards the door and said, "Come in."

Michael came in at that moment. He didn't waver; he didn't stop in his tracks. His gaze landed briefly on a practically naked Nikita—except she did have on underthings because she was getting fitted for special clothing for a mission.

"What did you want to see me about, Amanda?" Michael's voice seemed a little gruffer than usual.

Amanda merely lifted an eyebrow in response. She picked up a folder, "Percy wanted me to hand this to you, he's out right now."

"Thanks," Michael took the folder, not in the least bit curious as to what was inside of it seemingly. He wasn't supposed to open it in front of a recruit, so it wouldn't do make it seem like something serious or important.

Michael turned as if to leave when Amanda stopped him, "I'm needed right now, can you finish this?"

Michael turned back to look at her. "Finish what?"

Nikita had merely stood by, watching. She was intrigued by the interaction between Amanda and Michael. She felt a shot of jealousy shoot through her when she saw Amanda smile at Michael and place her hand on his arm.

"Just make sure she gets her dress put on. It's somewhat of a two-person job. Make sure it fits, then leave her here for when I get back."

Nikita was used to people speaking about her as if she weren't there, but when Amanda did it, it seemed especially condescending.

Michael nodded. "Of course."

Nikita felt a nervous tingle. "I'm sure I can do it by myself."

Amanda looked at her, smiling one of her small, almost terrifying smiles. "No, you can't."

Amanda walked out and shut the door, quickly making her way to the viewing room.

Back in the room, Nikita and Michael merely stared at one another.

Nikita finally broke eye contact and reached for the dress. She stepped into it delicately and pulled it up. She reached for the zipper. She laughed, "Amanda was right, I can't get it."

Michael smiled. He stepped behind her, trying to breathe. He pulled the zipper up slowly, trying not to touch her skin.

He accidentally grazed her skin with his knuckle, and it felt red hot. He sent a sharp tingle down her spine and she fought to keep in a slight moan.

Michael felt himself begin to respond to her. He stepped backward quickly and turned around, grabbing the folder he'd sent down before zipping up the dress. "Good luck, Nikita."

It wasn't her first mission, but she was still new. She needed the confidence booster. At least that's what Michael told himself when he placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her jump. "You'll be fine."

At that he turned away and left her alone, except for her beautiful dress.

Nikita just watched him go with an odd look on her face.

Amanda, watching everything, turned to the side and said, "Percy's wrong. It's perfectly natural. They're fine."

She was wrong, of course. But it didn't matter. In the end, it would be Amanda's fault anyway.

XXXX

Michael was feverish, literally. Nikita pressed a cold washcloth to his head. They were trapped in some mountainous region, and they were hiding out in a semi-abandoned cabin—which was apparently not used during this season of the year. Nikita made a mental note to put everything back in its place before they left.

And they would _both _leave, she assured herself.

But this was really, really bad. Michael had caught some sort of fever, and Nikita couldn't really do anything to help him, except attempt to cool him off, and keep him hydrated.

She was really worried about him. She went through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom of the cabin, grabbing at things that seemed like they might reduce his fever.

She smashed some pills into a fine powder and tried to get him to take the medicine.

She sighed, cupping his cheek with her hand. She'd taken off his clothes because he'd been wet after he'd somehow managed to get himself pushed into a river.

She'd dragged him out, but not before he was shivering and already slightly delusional. He'd started to mumble something about rabbits and fairy tales before passing out. She'd dragged him to the nearby cabin and placed him on the bed, dragging off his clothes and trying to get him warm.

Now she stroked his forehead. "You're not allowed to die on me."

He didn't respond, but she hadn't expected him to.

Hours later, when he seemed to be getting better, Nikita started to drift off.

She woke mere minutes later with her head on his chest, and for the first time since she'd been worried about him, she actually realized that he was naked.

Upon realizing that, she felt quite feverish herself.

Michael had been pushing her away, trying to convince her that nothing would ever happen between them. He'd tried to make it so that they would never work together. But even he couldn't stop things like this from happening.

Recently it had been okay with her, because she'd met someone. Daniel was everything that Michael wasn't—he was open and happy, and just so . . . normal. They'd been dating for a while, and he was her "cover." But she'd started to fall for him.

Michael had warned her not to get too attached, but he was freedom, he was everything she wanted. She was pretty sure that he was going to ask her to marry him, and she was going to say yes.

But being with Michael like this reminded her that even though she loved Daniel, she was still _in love_ with Michael. Nothing, however, would ever come of that, so she had to move on.

Seeing Michael almost die though just proved how difficult that was.

She put her head in her arms on the edge of the bed Michael was lying on. She felt tears coming, and she was so tired that she was afraid they'd start to fall. The struggle to avoid crying sapped the rest of her energy and she fell asleep.

She awoke to a weight on her head. She lifted her head a little, realizing that it was Michael's hand. She smiled sadly.

She took his temperature with a thermometer she'd come across and felt a huge weight lift off her when it was less scary than it had been before—though still not normal. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled brightly.

His eyes opened, "Nikita?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What happened?" Michael asked, groggy.

"You fell into the river." Nikita realized how silly that seemed, and tried not to laugh. Now that he was okay, it was almost funny, and she really needed some way to release the tension she felt.

"You saved me."

"I did," she smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She moved hair off his forehead. He was still a little warm.

He relaxed and seemed to fall back asleep.

"You're going to be okay, Michael. I'm here."

"I love you." Michael mumbled.

Nikita jumped at that. She waited for him to say something else, but he didn't.

She just sat there, waiting for him to get better. It didn't really even matter if he'd said the words to her or not.

It wouldn't change anything.

XXXX

Nikita turned over in her sleep. She bumped into a warm, naked body and smiled.

"I love you," she said, just because she could.

"I love you too." They'd been through a lot, but finally they were together. They'd went through a long separation period, and then when Nikita had reappeared they'd been enemies. But finally, _finally_ everything was perfect.

Nikita caressed his shoulder, kissing his neck.

Michael turned over to face her. She could both hear and see his smile. She held out her hand and squeezed his, leaning in to kiss him.

She easily rolled over on top of him, and lowered herself onto him. "Always, Michael."

Michael smiled up at her. "Always."

Everything was always more convenient when you slept naked.


End file.
